


A Gripping Night

by shinylostcause



Category: Gay Dessert Anime
Genre: Boy Love, Churro - Freeform, Eclair - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Smut, Yaoi, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinylostcause/pseuds/shinylostcause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dessert-boyfriends Eclair and Churro decide to have a night of passion in which Eclair tries to catch his lover off-guard a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gripping Night

„Hhaa! Nnnh-“

The moan was rather quiet and shy, but that's exactly what Eclair liked to hear when they started, just when the heat is turning up and his lover is starting to lose self control.

He pulled his boyfriend's boxers down a little more and pressed his thigh against his twitching crotch. The soft, still low sigh was enough proof for him that he could go on.

Eclair loved those little signs of appreciation, especially since this was all new to Churro and he still needed to loosen up a bit. Eclair gently stroked his hips, trailing is fingers over the warm, sensitive skin right above his boxers, almost touching his waiting erection.

But before that, he decided a little teasing couldn't hurt, both Churro and himself. Eclair also couldn't wait to finally touch, kiss, lick, _feel_ his lover's hottest place, but he knew how exciting it could get if he waited just a little while too long. So instead, he reached for Churro’s almost hidden face, cupped his cheek with one hand, while the other hand found his warm and already sweaty back, firmly stroking it. Churro, a little surprised by Eclair’s rather hesitant actions, showed even more of his eyes, hiding under his now messy bangs.

That didn't last for long though.

When he met Eclair’s gaze, lustful and with anticipation, he quickly turned his head aside with a muffled huff. Eclair already knew that he shouldn't force him to look. He also knew a much more pleasant way of gaining his attention, losing more and more control and shyness. With a sudden but still soft grip around Churro’s neck, he brought himself closer to his pulse, rapid and erratic. He felt Churro move a little.

„What are you-“, he whispered, but stopped with a low hiss when Eclair’s hot and wet tongue touched his shivering skin, trailing up to his jaw. Sometimes slow, sometimes fast, while his left hand now gently pulled his shirt up, so he could feel his bare chest, heaving with intermittent gasps. The wet sounds of his skilled mouth alone could make Churro crazy.

„Ahh- Mmn-“

Churro quickly muffled his mouth with the back of his hand, so his voice couldn't escape. But Eclair wouldn't give in this time. A small grin appeared on his heated expression as he then moved towards Churro’s hand, the fingers slightly twitching when he felt the warm breath so suddenly on his skin. Before Churro could say or do anything, Eclair gripped his wrist and started to lick his fingers.

„Hahh!“

The louder gasp that escaped his throat clearly showed that Eclair's assumption was right. 'I knew he liked it', he thought still grinning a little, before he continued to slowly suck on each of his fingers, while the other hand still caressed Churro’s chest. His breathing turned into panting when Eclair put more force in his sucking. He could see through his lidded eyes that Churro bit his lip, still trying to hide his voice

„Sto-stop...“, he finally whispered shakily and Eclair looked up.

„Stop the teasing...Ahh!“, his voice finally escaped when Eclair let go of his fingers with a small plopping sound. He moved to his right ear, leaving Churro a little lost and puzzled for a moment. „Want me to touch you?“, he breathed with a soft, hot gasp next to his ear. „Here?“ He added, putting more pressure in well-placed grinding against his hard crotch. He supressed the moan this time and gulped before he spoke again.

„Don't make me say it out loud, idiot“, he nearly yelled, now hiding his eyes again under his arm, which was now free of Eclair’s almost needy grip. But he still wasn't done with the tease.

„Please say it“, Eclair only answered, opening his mouth again with closed eyes to lick his earlobe this time. Churro felt the warm breath, heard the slick movements of his tongue around his ear.

„Ahh-hah-!“

Churro couldn't hold back anymore. His hips grinded against Eclair's in a desperate try to ease the friction, which caught Eclair by surprise and made him stop for a moment. He silently stared at his boyfriend’s face, hot and red, mostly hidden. He clearly saw how he fought something back. Eclair chewed slightly on his lip, torn between curiosity and the thought of finally touching him for real. When he noticed Churro’s still fast heartbeat and the slightly trembling hand gripping the bedsheets, a softer expression appeared on his face. He gently nosed his neck for a moment and turned his face a little to the side. 

„A nod is also enough, babe“, he whispered into his ear again with a smile. He almost expected him to complain once more, but after taking some low breaths in silence, Eclair noted the tiniest movement of his head. He nodded too in response, still smiling and while he felt _really_ excited about what's going to happen, his fingers were completely calm when he gripped the elastic band of Churro’s boxers. He wanted to tease him a bit more, but guessed that it'd be too much for him to handle this time.

When he pulled the boxers down to Churros’ knees and his erection slapped slightly against his belly in the cooler air, he could hear a small sigh.

„Wanted me to do this real bad, huh?“, Eclair chuckled slightly, grinning and moving his body lower, towards Churro’s hot and now bare crotch.

„Shut up“, Churro only managed to whisper.

„Mm“, Eclair purred in content when he finally saw it - twitching, pulsating, waiting, already leaking a little bit at the tip. He stroked the skin of his groins and gently nosed the sensitive area around the base of his cock while pulling the boxers a little more down so he can come closer. He finally wrapped his legs around Churro’s and felt his own half-hard crotch rub against his leg with a muted hum. Churro now laid to the side and still hid his eyes. His breathing went a little lower in anticipation and excitement as he felt Eclair touching his most sensitive areas.

While he softly massaged the inner thighs of his boyfriend with one hand, Eclair couldn't wait any longer. His other hand finally found the base of his cock and gently massaged it for starters. He began with placing small kisses on the smooth tip, feeling the warmth and tasting salty precum, which made him wet his lips one more time before he opened his mouth wider and moved his head closer. It took Churro all he had not to yell when he felt the hot, wet and soft touch of Eclairs tongue and lips, lacing around the tip and then slowly taking him in, bobbing up and down while doing it.

„Aaah-nnnh-hahh!“

Almost defeated, the first louder gasps escaped him, while his panting and the wet sounds of Eclair sucking and stroking his dick filled the room. Eclair brought Churro’s crotch a little closer with a soft push against his ass and couldn't resist groping it a little bit. He then angled his head a bit differently and sucked a little harder, while his other hand caught some of the leaking drool from his own chin and smeared it on the base to jerk him off while still sucking at the tip.

„Hah! Oh go-, oh god, that's...ahhh-!“

Eclair’s eyes opened in surprise when he heard the few, hotly panted words from his boyfriend. He usually didn’t talk much when they started these things a while ago and kept hiding his face and voice most of the time.

„Mmmn“, Eclair responded in a hum with the tip in his mouth, because he knew Churro could feel the vibration coming from his throat. He felt his own heartbeat rising in excitement when Churro kept panting louder, his hips jerking towards him in the same rhythm as his mouth moved over his erection, now even harder and hotter than before. Churro gripped the bedsheets tighter now and his legs twitched erratically.

But that wasn't all Eclair had to offer. He moved his mouth away for a second, while still jerking him off with one hand, and licking his over hand to poor more drool over it. Churro’s pants turned into a whimper, the stroking combined with the slick and smooth wetness made it feel so good, so intense. Eclair started licking at the tip now, switching from one side to the over, sometimes doing really quick like butterfly kisses with his tongue. His now wet hand moved a little lower and gripped his hot balls, covering them in warm and wet drool, stroking them gently and squeezing them tighter now and then.

A shiver caught Churro's whole body and Eclair heard him whisper his name in a gentle, shaky breath. Eclair licking, stroking and gripping him at the same time was almost too much to handle. A hot and exciting mixture of pleasure and tension startend at the pit of his stomach and his breathing turned into a mess of panting Eclair’s name and slowly surrendering to the building craving.

„Oh GOD!“

The yell was sudden and loud. Not to mention extremely hot in Eclairs ears, after he sucked a sweet spot at the tip and squeezed his ass tightly. His own panting was getting louder now. Fuck, that was a huge turn on.

„Liked that?“, Eclair gasped against his hot, leaking cock in his hands, nosing it a bit and kept groping his tight and firm ass. He heard Churro’s low sounds of indulgence, he softly purred and even groaned a bit whenever he squeezed him just right and sucked him rather fiercely now at the same time. Churro gulped, his breathing got a little quieter and Eclair heard him lick his lips for a second.

„L-love...“ The whisper was almost not audible, but it made Eclair stop for a moment and look up.

„Huh?“

„Love...I love you...“, Churro finally gasped after a heartbeat, and he finally moved his arm away. He turned his head a little towards Eclair, his blushing face covered in sweat couldn't hide the soft, tender look in his eyes when his gaze met Eclairs, who only blinked with a puzzled and slightly blushing face. It wasn't the first time they said it to each other, but it was the first time Churro said it during one of those moments filled with both certainty and growth of mutual trust.

„Churro...“, Eclair only sighed with a low, yet loving voice. He nearly jumped at him, pressing their lips together in a deep, warm kiss.

„Love you!“, Eclair gasped muffled against his lips, while he took his own jacket off with one hand. „So much“, he added and moaned loudly when their tongues met and entangled with each other. He gripped his neck to get him in a even deeper kiss and stroked Churro’s cock with hard tugs.

„Ahh!- Ecla-aaah-“, Churro responded in even louder gasps.  The heat between them was building up, but then Churro grabbed Eclairs wrist.

„Wait-“, he murmured between their kisses. „I-...you, too“, he muttered with a darker blush. It took Eclair a few seconds to understand, mostly because his mind was a dizzy mess right now.

„Oh-okay“, he then nodded and they clumsily pulled each other up, until they sat face-to-face on the bed, with their legs scissored on each other's sides. He pulled him in for a warm and wanting hug.

„Go ahead“, Eclair whispered against Churro’s neck and placed hot and wet kisses on his shivering skin.

Churro, still with a dark red blush across his cheeks, rested one hand on Eclair’s shoulder. His other hand finally gripped Eclair’s erection over his boxers. He couldn't remember him being this hard before. He gulped at this thought and began to stroke it rather hesitantly. Eclair purred at his neck and kissed him again, this time also using his tongue. Churro startled a bit when he suddenly gripped his hand and moved it quickly inside of his own underwear.

„Touch me“, he whispered between pecking his neck and shoulders. „Hurry.“

Oh god, this guy couldn't get any hotter. Of course he didn't say it out loud but this thought often crossed Churro’s mind, this time with a shivering breath. He now touched Eclairs naked cock, smooth yet hard and twitching at the sudden touch.

„Mmn...go on“, Eclair hummed at his shoulder, while he kept tugging Churro’s dick himself and squeezed his balls again with his other hand. They both touched each other faster, their grips were getting tighter. Now that he finally found a rhythm, Churro kept stroking Eclair's and bit his lip at the rising pleasure of his own massaged and indulged cock.

„Nnnng- ahhh, that's it babe...keep going.“

His lover's moaning got lower, but hotter, he nearly felt him holding back and biting his lip.

„I'm close...“, he whispered.

„M-me too“, Churro whined after Eclair tugged him fiercely and sucked at his earlobe.

„Then let’s do it“, Eclair licked his lip and moved his legs, so they could sit closer. „Together.“

He brought Churro’s dick next to his own, who slowly moved his hands away and stared at his actions in excitement.

„Wh-ahhhh-aahnnnn!“, the moan came quicker than his words when their bare, nearly bursting cocks rubbed each other. The slick sound of the precum-covered tips made his heart beat even faster. Eclair's breathing turned into rapid panting, but he brought Churro’s chin up and their lips met in another hungry, almost desperate kiss. He fiercely sucked his lips when he felt the rising and nearly painful feeling in his base with a small whimper. Both their pants came only erratical and quick, the hot, misty mess between their lips and gripping their red, hot cocks together with both hands were the only things that mattered right this moment.

„Eclai-ah, I'm...ahh!-hahh-HAH!“, the yell went silent in his throat when Churro’s jaw fell open as his orgasm hit him suddenly and hard. He needed to let go of them with one hand to support himself anew as he felt nothing but intense pleasure and blissful release. Churro’s moan and the hot and thick splashes of cum bursting out were enough to finally defeat Eclair and he also came over their hands, shivering and whispering Churro’s name. After the intense jolt of hitting climax, the sweet strikes still left them shivering. It took some heartbeats to let them both catch their breaths. Slowly, the heat around them settled. Eclair rested his head against Churro’s shoulder again, still panting a bit after the rough orgasm. They both knew that this time, there was something new and wonderful.

„So“, Eclair said with new strength in his voice after a while. „You gonna top me next time?“, he grinned in his hair. 

Churro jerked his head up, with a new blush on his cheeks.

„What-“

 „Kidding“, Eclair chuckled and kissed his cheek. „That can wait“, he still had to add.

„Shut up...“, Churro pouted a bit, but couldn't resist returning the warm, loving kiss Eclair placed now on his lips.

„Love you“, he whispered.


End file.
